The Story of Lucas Draco
by SnitchSnatch
Summary: The rating is unknown now, but I'm pretty sure there will be lots of death   Lucas Draco is about to become a death eater for the Dark Lord, but will he be able to stand up to the plate?
1. Chapter 1

_Not sure If I should finish this, so no summary is available. Sorry! However, please tell me if I can continue this!_

* * *

><p>Haven't you ever thought about life? How it can go with just the flick of a wand and a green light? Haven't you? I didn't choose to be a death eater, and I didn't choose to be the son of Lucius Malfoy, his hidden son, his first soon, his ashamed son. Named after him, my brother my replacement, notice his first name?<p>

I hide in the shadows, following The Dark Lord's orders. Even if I don't want too. It's not my choice. It's my father's… This is my story and I hope no more muggles and wizards die from my choice.

"Lucas! Lucas!" My little brother, Draco, shakes me up. A glum smile falls across his face, "Father wants you and says we can't go Hogwarts shopping today." His face turns sour at the thought of not shopping and Hogwarts. You see, little Draco her believed there was a place on Mars called '_Pigfarts_'. That's another story. I was quite disappointed, first I was a third year and got to do some classes I wanted to do, second, I always loved school shopping. School Shopping made me have a happy feeling, as if I was getting away from the hellhole, I got to spend so much time with my friends who didn't look down on me, and we even got to go to Hogsmead this year! "LUCAS!" Roared Lucius. I scurried down the stairs and stood in front of him trying to look as dignified as I could with my messy emo-looking blond hair (My attempt to grow it out life Father's had failed) and stand with pride, instead I stood in front of him with dinosaur boxers. (they ware my pajamas) "Lucas, what are we going to do with you?" He sighed shaking his head, his long hair swaying back and forth.

"Today, we meet our Dark Lord." He announced his rough voice full of pride, "You'll finally do something with your life! So, get dressed in your best clothing and do something with your…Hair or whatever that is on your head."

I ran back up our staircase, put on my grey suit (Soon to be Draco's) and combed back his hair. Draco, sensing something that might change our lives was going to happen, came to the bathroom as I was brushing my hair, "Where are you going and why are you dressed so funny?" He said laughing his butt off. "I'm going to meet….Meet…well, they call him the Dark Lord. I don't know why or who he is (Not many parents told their children who 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' is, but Draco just never paid much attention.) but I know this is important, and that's why I'm dressed like this." I told my 3-year younger brother. I saw a twinge of jealousy and then boredom, "Oh." Was all he said then he walked away.

"Ready yet?" Shouted my father from below, "Yes!" I shouted back as I walked down the stairs tightening-then straightening- my tie. "Time in not our friend today, bad things will happen if were late and you have never experienced floo powder, or apparition yet. Those might be too much for you. We cannot be late though! What would he do to us…? Let's just use what the muggle's call a 'taxi'." My father grabbed his coat and scurried me into the driveway. "We'll have to walk to London. It might take-ooh, five minutes if we speed walk." Lucius and I speed walked to the city and called a 'taxi'. "Just take me to our Dark Lord." Father said with a devious smile, and just knew this 'Dark Lord' was not a good person.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a longer chapter yay!_

* * *

><p>Once arriving to somewhere far out of London and on a barren countryside, Father and I stepped out of the cab and he left the muggle-taxi driver, his payment, a threat. "Father," I began, "that was rude," "Nonsense, Lucas, that's how muggles are meant to be treated," he scowled at me before I averted my attention to a frumpy building. There were smashed windows and the house-or I thought it was a house-seemed as if it was going to fall apart at any second. Father soon patted my back and led me in slowly, his snake-headed cane's eyes seem to glow a faint green before he knocked at the door. The door creaked a bit before a brobdingnagian snake appeared before our eyes, <em>How did a snake open a door? <em>

The snake slithered a meter before climbing into a chair where a creature lay. "W-what's that, Father?" Lucius looked at me, "That's our Dark Lord, Lucas." Father turned his attention to the Dark Lord, "Oh, Dark Lord, I have brought my son, Lucas, so he may become a Death Eater. Unfortunately, he is a Ravenclaw, but we shall still be able to let him help you, yes?" the half-human turned his head towards me, "Bring…him…closer…" he said, sounding as if he was about to die of dehydration. Lucuis hit the back of my back, silently telling me to step towards the large chair the man sat with the huge snake, as I walked closer the Dark Lord made odd noises towards the snake. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I took my final step towards the man.

I bowed and weakly said, "H-hello." The man wore cloth and looked much like my house elf, Dobby, but worse, like a skeleton. He looked into my grey eyes with a lifeless stare, "Pure-blooded… wizard, and son of one of... my most trusted men... Only… fault is you're a Ravenclaw. Nagini says to let you join, and so do I." he said coldly. Father stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, he led me out of the torn down building, I was shaking terribly, "Father…?" I began, "Would the snake and the ma-I mean Dark Lord…Kill me if they didn't accept me?" Father looked at me coldly, "Yes."

Once arriving back at the Malfoy Manor, we stepped inside to see Draco watching the muggle thing called a 'Television' he begged Father for Father spoiled Draco. Draco did not greet us, his favorite show, _Wizards of Waverly Place_, was on. I began to walk up our large set of stairs before I heard my Father's voice, "Tomorrow we'll go shopping at Diagon Alley. However, I will not be able to come along, so you'll have to bring your brother to get his first year supplies. I hope that he will be able to get into Slytherin, unlike you. Anyways, the letters from Hogwarts for your supplies have arrived today; I placed them on your dresser."

The next day I woke at six-thirty in the morning to find Father already gone, I took a quick shower, got dressed in casual clothes, combed my hair, and got breakfast prepared for Draco and me. As I left the kitchen and placed Draco's Hufflepuff's Cereal and my Hog Pimple's Cereal on the table infront of the chairs where Draco and I watch television, I swiftly walked upstairs and woke Draco. Even though eleven, he still lacked the skills of dressing himself, so I got together some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. I know it was still warm, but London was a damp, foggy place.  
>After we ate, I went to my room to grab our letters that arrived the day before; while my list was short, Draco's was long. So many supplies we will have to shop for! "Let's go Draco, it's a long walk to London, of course we could go and get a taxi again…" I muttered, looking down the long dirt road, it was about fifteen kilometers to get from Malfoy Manor to London. Draco appeared next to me, his eyes glowed with excitement, he isn't very athletic and he had a fear of the toilet. I don't think someone like him is capable of walking fifteen kilometers. "Let's walk to the nearest town and get a taxi, Draco." Draco nodded, and then it started to rain. "Damn…" I muttered, we owned no umbrella, so I put up my hood and Draco's and we ran at Draco's pace to the closest city. As we saw the city come into sights, our hearts filled with joy and we sprinted to the closest building-a gas station. "This is a medium sized city, so I'm sure they'll be taxis." I told Draco and the unlucky I had some luck for the first time a taxi appeared. We both waved frantically and the blue taxi pulled over and let us in. I saw the condition it was inside the taxi, but it already started moving, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, I had OCD for cleanliness and I was a perfectionist. "DAMMIT I CAN'T BE IN HERE FOR TEN MINUTES!" Draco looked at me worryingly then covered my mouth and apologized to our driver. "Left me fout!" I tried to say, but Draco prevented me. Once arriving at London, I apologized to the driver and gave him an extra five bucks. "It's about a five minute walk to Diagon Alley, Draco," I told my brother as we walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley. We arrived at Diagon Alley and headed towards Ollivander's Wand Shop and walked in, "Hello Ollivander!" I greeted to the old wand-shop keeper, "Ah, Lucas Draco…Twelve inches, vine wood, and the core, a phoenix feather. Oh, who is this?" Ollivander asked, directing his attention to Draco, "This is my little brother Draco, it's his first year."<p>

"Come here..What was it?"

"Draco."

"Come here, Draco, let's get your wand. The wand chooses the wizard, you know." Ollivander said with a twinkle in his large eyes.

"Let's see, an ten inch, hawthorn, with a unicorn hair core." Ollivander muttered before handing the wand to Draco, as Draco clutched the wand, the wand made little sparks, "Ah! The first one is the winner!" Ollivander said with a smile, I shook Ollivander's hand and left the store, "Good luck you two!" the shop-keeper called as we walked out of the store.

"Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Pigfarts! Here I come! Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Pigfarts! Yum! Yum! Yum!" Draco sung loudly as we walked through Diagon Alley, we had finished our shopping and were eating some spaghetti ice, "Lucas!" "Hey, Lucas!" "Snitch-y!" two boys and a girl called, "Hey guys!" I said with a smile, "Pull up another chair and have a seat!"

* * *

><p><em>Pigfarts is all Starship, and if you don't know, this Draco is based after that Draco.<em>

_Next chapter- Introducing Lucas' friends!_


End file.
